kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiki
SuperWhyMovie's Movies-spoof of 2016 HiT Entertainment Special "Thomas & Friends: The Great Race." Cast *Kiki (from Kiki's Delivery Service) as Thomas *Scrooge McDuck (from DuckTales) as Edward *Brock (from Pokémon) as Henry *Mr. Nezzer (from VeggieTales) as Gordon *Big Macintosh (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as James *Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Percy *Zoc (from The Ant Bully) as Duck GWR No. 8 *Anna & Elsa (from Frozen (in 2013)) as Donald & Douglas *Mushu (from Mulan) as Oliver GWR No. 11 *Jean Claude & Philippe the Peas (from VeggieTales) as Bill & Ben *Prince Derek (from The Swan Princess) as The Flying Scotsman *Princess Teegra (from Fire & Ice (in 1983)) as Emily *Curdie (from The Princess and the Goblin) as Stanley *Charlie (from Willie Wonka) as Charlie *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Scruff *Princess Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) as Belle *Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Spencer *Tarzan as Hiro *Archibald Asparagus (from VeggieTales) as Stephen *Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats) as Connor *Duchess (from The Aristocast) as Caitlin *Hiro (from Big Hero 6) as Samson *Basil (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Porter *Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as Winston *Master Shifu (from Kung Fu Panda 1-) as Victor *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Diesel *Georgette (from Oliver and Company) as Daisy *Fern Arable (from Charlotte's Web (in 1973)) as Mavis *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Salty *Tzekel-Kan (from The Road to El Dorado) as Dart *Hacker (from Cyberchase) as Den *Dr. Flurry (from VeggieTales: The League of Incredible Vegetables) as Paxton *Mother Gothel (from Tangled) as Sidney (Diesel) *Prince Philip (from Sleeping Beauty) as Philip *RJ (from Over the Hedge) as Stafford *Chihiro (from Spirited Away) as Skarloey *Young Simba (from The Lion King) as Rheneas *Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) as Sir Handel *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as Peter Sam *Mike (from Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University) as Mike *Rex (from Babe (in 1995)) as Rex *Bert (from Mary Poppins) as Bert *Twilight Sparkle & Rarity (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Annie & Clarabel *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Harold *Aladdin/Prince Ali (from Aladdin) as Cranky *Master Mantis (from Kung Fu Panda 1-) as Kevin *Bok Choy (from Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures) as Sir Topham Hatt *The Docksmaager - ??? *Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Ashima *Eris (from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) as Vinnie *Gadget (from Dale 'n' Chip Rescue Ranger) as Frida *Rapunzel (from Tangled) as Gina *Charlie B. Barken (from All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Ivan *Sam-I-Am (from Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs & Ham) as Raul *The Cat in the Hat (from Dr. Seuss) as Yong Bao *Flynn Rider (from Tangled) as Axel *Sinbad (from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) as Carlos *Milo James Thatch (from Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Shane *Rita (from Oliver and Company) as Eitenne *Sulley (from Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University) as Rajiv Movie/TV Show Clips *Kiki's Delivery Service *DuckTales *Pokémon *VeggieTales *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Rescuers Down Under *The Ant Bully *Frozen (2013) *Mulan *The Swan Princess *Fire & Ice (1983) *The Princess and the Goblin *Willie Wonka *Mickey Mouse *The Black Cauldron *Beauty and the Beast *Tarzan *The Aristocats *Big Hero 6 *The Great Mouse Detective *The Land Before Time *Kung Fu Panda 1-Present *Aladdin *Oliver & Company *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Mickey Mouse *The Road to El Dorado *Cyberchase *VeggieTales: The League of Incredible Vegetables *Tangled *Sleeping Beauty *Over the Hedge *Spirited Away *The Lion King *Winnie the Pooh *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Babe (1995) *Mary Poppins *The House of Mouse *The Little Mermaid *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures *Dale n Chip Rescue Ranger *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Green Eggs & Ham *The Cat in the Hat *Atlantis: The Lost Empire Trailers *Kiki & Friends: The Great Race - Trailer Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Thomas & Friends Movies-spoof Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Thomas Spoof Category:Movies-spoof